Scrabble Drabble
by brown.eyelashes
Summary: "knifes? What the fuck is knifes?" "Well it's the plural of knife-" "That's knives." -Sasusaku. OITNB AU.


**Note** : It's inspired by OITNB scrabble scene in season 1.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke was running out of patience.

Not because he was in a minimum security prison. No. Not because of that. It's because this motherfucker in front of him is taking his sweet _sweet_ time in Scrabble.

He was playing scrabble with Uzumaki. He's been here for a few months. Haruno sat beside him, reading a book titled _'English Grammar for starters'_. She's an immigrant.

"That from the library?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." she replied, not even looking up. She didn't even look even a bit worried about the fact that she might get busted taking a book outside of the library. Sasuke said nothing. Among all her abilities, stealing was the one she mostly used. Though she got stuck in here due to being caught up on some sort of scam. Haruno's a chick who appears to be weak. She ain't weak though. Sasuke and Haruno fought more than him and Uzumaki. But only on one occasion he angered her enough to make her sucker punch him. He blacked out at once. Oddly enough that was what made him interested in her, not her hair. Yeah.

Looking away from her, he glared at the blonde man in front of him. He knew Uzumaki before prison happened. They never talked, but Sasuke sometimes caught him smoking a joint in his hood. He got to know his name after he was locked up. Both of them ended up here for Grand Theft, at different times. Sasuke was the one who came first. Uzumaki followed him a few months later. And before he knew it, these two sitting with him became something close to _family_ for him. And it's been a while since he felt he had someone important in his life. Ever since Itachi OD'd, he's been all on his own.

Now he's stuck with them and they still had a long time to spend here. Might as well get comfortable.

But right now, he was losing his patience. "Would you _please_ fucking make a move already?" he sneered.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Uzumaki replied, still thinking hard.

"Here let me help." Haruno looked at the board. "put an _'S'_ there. You get 12 points. Done."

"Okay hold the fuck up." Sasuke leaned back on his seat, obviously annoyed at her. "First of all, knifes? what the fuck is ' _knifes_ '?"

"Well it's the plural of knife-"

"That's **knives**." Sasuke firmly corrected her. "and second of all, you can't help him. It's cheatin-"

"I'm just helping him!" she exclaimed. "and why the fuck are you getting so mad?"

"You are stupider than you look like, you know that?" Sasuke sneered at her as he smacked the table and stood up.

"Who the **fuck** do you think you are?" Haruno sneered back at him while mimicking his posture. "I know better English than you ever did, motherfucker! And I _am_ more smarter than you are! I CAN SPEAK IN MORE THAN ONE LANGUAGE! CAN YOU DO **THAT** ASSHOLE?!" she continued. "AN-"

" **HEY!** " a yell came from behind them. It was officer Shimura. "Shut the fuck up or you both are going to visit solitary for the next two weeks." he said with a deadly tone and proceeded to stare at every person in the room. When no one else said anything, he continued on his way.

Haruno waited a few seconds to make sure Shimura was out of ear shot. When she was sure that he was gone, she glared at Sasuke. " You know what? **Fuck. You.** " turning around, she stomped out of the room. Sasuke glared at the door.

"Not cool, man." Uzumaki shook his head. "You gotta apologize to her, you know. I know you're trying hard to keep your anger in control and shit. But you gotta try harder, since you're head over ass for her."

Sasuke looked at him. " What?"

Uzumaki gave him a disbelieving look, " Wha- Like you think I don't notice the way you stare at her or start pms-ing when you hear rumors about her sleeping with other people?"

Sasuke kept staring at him. Uzumaki sighed. "Look man. Just fucking apologize and fuck it out, kay?"

He remained silent.

xx

Sasuke stood in line of the cafeteria. Today was pie day.

He spotted Haruno on one of the benches in the middle, Uzumaki hasn't joined her yet. She hasn't even looked at him the past three days. He took his food tray and strolled to her table.

"Hey." he stood before her. She didn't look up, keeping herself busy with the food. Getting no response Sasuke sat opposite to her.

"Look, I'm a fucking idiot. And I shouldn't have had said those things." he started. "you're definitely smarter than I am. No shit." seeing her look up, Sasuke continued. "I don't wanna fuck up what I have with you. You're… important to me, Ha-" he paused. "Sakura."

"And so to prove it." he slid his tray towards her. "I'm offering you my pie."

That took her by surprise, "What? You serious?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

He grunted. "Just take it. I'm not that much into sweets, anyway."

"Fuck yeah!" she beamed. "you're forgiven, Uchiha."

Sasuke grinned. "So.." he murmured, leaning closer. "..we still up for our _playtime_ later?"

"I think I'm done with Scrabble for now-"

"Not talking about Scrabble, Haruno."

"oh." she realised. "Oh that. Nope." she took a spoonful of pie into her mouth. "Guess you're not fully forgiven, Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed. "Guess I'm not."


End file.
